erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blackstorm Lands
The Blackstorm Lands occupy the southeastern corner of the Barosía province, and are part of a group of demesnes and holdings collectively known as the Rhynmor Fiefdoms - the fiefs through which the great Rhynmor River runs. The Blackstorm lands have been held by the Lords of House Blackstorm for hundreds of years. Bhaben A small, poor village in the Black Forest. Most of its inhabitants are woodworkers, working in the forest to supply the Blackstorm Keep with wood. Blackstorm Keep The Blackstorm Keep is a massive fortress protecting the Darkwave Bay on the Green Sea. A massive wall encloses the entire bay, with six guard towers on the western shore and six more towers on the eastern shore. The gate into the keep is built into the north wall, where one also finds the main keep, the training grounds, the barracks. Along the western wall and towers is a brick town with a long, shallow harbor. The fortifications are old and weather-worn, but there has never been a succesful siege against it, mainly because the fortress always has direct access to water. During the civil war in 1337-38, a small fleet belonging to an ally of King Kobian Camrey, a Salt Prince from the Salt Coast named Durant II, attempted to initiate a blockade of the Blackstorm Keep, but the ships were destroyed by a small but determined force of Carkandians who had come to the Blackstorm's aid. The Black Forest This dense forest lies to the east of the Blackstorm Keep, and forms a natural barrier to any force trying to attack the keep from the east. There are a few paths winding through the forest, leading to a few small hamlets. The Cávanzyr River This river comes running from a lake near Kaseb up in the hills north of the Black Forest. It runs into the Darkwave Bay, the Black Forest on its eastern banks. Corholt Isle Darkwave Bay A large, roughly triangular bay on the Green Sea, its shores all closed off by the massive walls and guard towers of the Blackstorm Keep. The great Rhynmor River has its estuary here. Harnask Bay West of the Blackstorm Keep along the coast lies Harnask Bay, with the small port town Harnask. Harnask Bay is ruled by the Blackstorm's second son, Corcech Blackstorm. Harnask Town Hulter Another small village on the outskirts of the Black Forest. Woodworkers and herders live side by side. While the woodworkers obviously work in the woods, the herders take their animals up the eastern hills bordering on the small Vlast fief, where their animals graze. Isle of Mists A number of islands exist in the Green Sea outside the Blackstorm Lands, but only one has been named: The Isle of Mists . Kaseb The largest town in the Blackstorm Lands, situated on the Rhynmor River where it flows into another river far to the east. Kaseb is known for having a large statue of a Blackstorm Lord in its town centre. The town is ruled by House Maunlev, vassals of the Blackstorms. The Maunlevs' holding, the motte-and-bailey known as Cloven Hearth, can be found in the Eastern Borderlands. Kestakár A massive two-towered fortress built on the Rhynmor River where the lands of the Blackstorms and the Inghams border each other. The fortress also serves as a border guard for the Blackstorm Lands as it overlooks the Southroad. Trade wagons with copper from the Ingham Mines often pass through here on their way to trading ships in Darkwave Bay. Mresk A poor village of small, round stone hovels, roofs with thatched reed, muddy and wet. A few large families with many children live here, mostly woodworkers, shearers, fishermen and goat herders. Syr Agôn of Thelentia, once a renowned knight, lives here now after having been disowned. Rosewater Town Not to be confused with Rosewater Bridge, Rosewater Town lies on the southern bank of the Rhynmor River where it swings south toward Kaseb.